


The Ocean, The Sky

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean, The Sky

It was easy to loose himself in a world that seemed never to end. Jack had sailed many places and had yet to find himself bored with the things around him. Though he would never let anyone know how curious he really was.

Will seemed to be aware though. Jack would catch him studying the blue of the ocean, meeting his eyes for a long moment in which the man would smile and look down. And it was one of these moments when it happened.

“Will?” Jack attempted his casual draw, stepping up beside him.

The younger man turned and looked at him, reaching a hand out to trace a defined jaw line. “I’ve never seen anything as blue as the sky when we’re out this far.”

Jack felt the laugh die halfway out his throat, making a strange noise, “What about the ocean?”

“Aren’t they just reflecting each other?” Will murmured, using his free hand to wrap around Jack’s waste and pull him in between his legs.

Jack had not ever thought of it that way. But, as he considered it now it seemed to make a certain amount of sense. Not like Will’s body flushing against his or the lips gently caressing his skin.

“They way I see it,” Will mused, standing to angle his body and lips better, “everything is just a reflection of something.”

Jack wasn’t quite sure what that meant but allowed their lips to seal together and he no longer gave it much consideration.


End file.
